Mornings
by Pseudonym Jareth
Summary: A typical morning with John and Bobby. In winter. Naughty Bobby liked making the kitty cold. Mind the language, but enjoy it! Bobby/John When John's still in school


_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em._

_Please enjoy and flame or anything!_

Mornings

_Stupid ice block. _

_Damn. Why'd Jean have to put me with Mr Perfect._

Why doesn't he just keep the coldness in the fridge. Besides, it's fucking winter.

John groaned, shifting uncomfortably as the temperature once again dropped a couple degrees. The fire mutant rolled on his back and frowned. He decided it was way too cold, and lifting a fluffy blanket on his shoulders, he stomped up, shuffling over to Bobby's bed and snatched the blanket from ice mutant. Going over to the drawer at the foot of his bed, it creaked open and John withdrew several blankets, the corner of his lips quirking up self satisfyingly. Shuffling back to his bed, he climbed up and wrapped himself in the blankets. It was a job well done, and he didn't even coax a snore from the blasted ice cube.

---

Bobby breathed deeply into the winter air. Snowflakes drifted lazily across the sky and he grinned, pushing himself out of bed. Running a hand through his uncombed hair, he pulled on a t-shirt and walked over to the window, tilting it open. The breeze of icy air swept through the room and a unhappy John had been woken by a unfriendly snowflake.

"Damn winter," John huffed, curling up in the mass of blankets. He closed his eyes again, and a smile found its way on to Bobby's face, also realizing John had stolen his blanket in the night, and was now snuggled up in the fire mutant's arms. Amused, he found his way onto John's bed, sitting on it and bounced on it lightly.

"Wake up, it's breakfast," he chimed cheerfully.

"Go away iceblock," John's muffled voice replied. Bobby shook his head, an amused smile dancing on his lips. Laughing, he clapped his hands above John's head, the only visible thing among the blanket fortress. Snow sprinkled onto John's head, and the pyrokinetic kicked at the blankets.

"Fuck you Drake."

"I'm sure you can, and well, but you'll have to wait until after breakfast. I'm hungry," the ice mutant grinned sneakily, "by the way, one point for me." John gaped for a moment, he originally planned scowl wiped off. Shaking his head disbelievingly, he ran a hand through his wildly messy hair. As he prepared to throw the alarm clock at Bobby, a loud shouts echoed in the hall. Seth ran in, slamming the door behind him, and the ice mutant waved halfheartedly. The pyrokinetic had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Been making too many bangs with Vespo once too often?" John questioned slyly. Bobby whacked John on the head and glared at him. Seth rolled his eyes and Vespo materialized next to Seth. Exchanging knowing looks, they glanced back at John.

"Yeah," they said together, breathlessly. John settled back into the bed, but not before Bobby pulled him back up.

"Get CHANGED. The only reason Scott isn't here to pull you out of bed is because he's looking for THEM," Bobby jerked a thumb in Seth and Vespo's direction, while they managed to look completley innocent. John frowned, and Bobby got off the bed, as he climbed out, shivering a bit from the cold. The ice mutant smiled at John.

"You two, get out," He chided them teasingly. Seth rolled his eyes while Vespo pulled him up. The ice mutant gestured at the door and Vespo, dragging Seth, warily went out and vanished. John sat back on the bed and curled up in the blankets, but Bobby gave him a wary look.

"I'll call Scott on you," he warned. John looked up.

"The worst thing he could do to me is give me detentions for the rest of the year, which isn't that bad," he thought aloud sarcastically. The pyrokinetic mused dramaticallly and pretended weighed the options.

"I like detention better," he concluded, glaring at Bobby. The cryrokentic shook his head, grinning a bit. John watched him, and his lips tilting too. Making Bobby smile was something he loved to do, but would never admit too. The ice mutant ran a hand through his ash blond hair.

"Just get dressed fire boy." Bobby threw a bunch of clothes at John. The pyrokinetic frowned at Bobby, a smile hinting at his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled as the ice mutant meant on the wall, watching John.

"Look away," John scowled at Bobby, "pervert."

Bobby laughed lightly and looked at the ceiling interestingly.

"Done?" Bobby asked, his ice blue eyes turning to John. The pyromaniac nodded. He wore his favorite jeans, the ones frayed at the pockets from sticking his hands in them and his black shirt. Bobby stared at John curiously, expecting the pyrokinetic to walk.

"Stop oggling at me and let's go," John finally said. Slipping past Bobby, he stopped. Tracing back two steps, he leaned into Bobby, his warm lips brushing the ice mutant's. Brushing his lips again, John leant into Bobby, his hands pressing on Bobby's chest, and Bobby's eyes flew open and John's hands crept under his shirt. John could feel the ice mutant's cold skin from where his hands were placed. Then, Bobby kissed back. The ice mutant supressed a moan and shivered as John played around with Bobby's tongue. The ice mutant snapped back into reality.

'Stop playing his game, and start playing yours,' it declared. Bobby leant into John and switched the game around. Snaking his arm around John's petite waist, he tilted him back, and broke the kiss.

"You can't pull one on me," Bobby declared smugly. John just laughed from where Bobby was lifting him. Standing up slowly, he licked the ice mutant's ear lobe slowly and seductively, breathing into it. Bobby froze.

'He wouldn't, he isn't....' the voice trailed off. Bobby stood shock still, staring at John. The pyrokinetic just smirked.

"I win."

--

_Please please review!!_


End file.
